The lost guardian
by spiritgirl16
Summary: Kairi irving is the sister of the local slacker Lloyd irving and adoptive daughter of dirk the dwarf,she is pretty much the opposite of her brother with perfect grades,polite,well mannered,and always kind to someone no matter the circumstances,and prefers the power of words instead of the use of swords,but is there more to the peacelover that meets the eye?sucky summary pls readx3


_**Okay,i almost have all my stories up this is like number four so yeah,anyway this is a Tales of symphonia one(Best game ever!)sadly thought i am not all that familiar with the anime version,i've like seen bits and pieces enough to know that there are definitely differences between the two,but sadly i will be doing the game version...although i lost the game too so...*sweatdrop*anyway i will be using the plotline of the game and i will also be doing two different versions of this story,both will have different romantice interests for Lloyd cuz in the game i was torn between two,so i am going to shut now and let you enjoy the story!**_

"lloyd irving,wake up!"

"lloyd!"

lloyd:"aah!"

lloyds eyes snapped open as he slowly looked around immediatly noticing his sister and collette staring at him before seeing professor raine standing in front of him with a somewhat annoyed and serious look on her face

raine:"how do you manage to sleep standing?"

lloyd:"oh professor raine...eh,is class over?"

she sighed heavily turning to walk back to the front of the classroom as lloyds eyes slowly drifted back to his younger sister,who flashed a small encouraging smile making him smile a bit in return"nevermind,let's have someone else answer the question,genis how about you?"

the younger of the sage siblings stood up from his seat"yes raine...mithos,the hero,brought about the end of the ancient war in the holy land of kharlan."

raine:"correct,afterwards mithos the hero formed a pact with the goddess martel to seal away the desians whom caused the war"

lloyd suddenly raise his voice beginning to shout"but the desians have returned and are now causing everyone to suffer!"he exclaimed hearing his younger sister sigh a bit slowly shaking her head as a sweatdrop appeared on her head

raine:"we covered that in class last time,remember?"

professor raine then turned slightly towards kairi"kairi,could you please remind your brother of yesterdays lesson?"

kairi:"yes ma'am..."kairi stood facing the front of the room as she spoke"when the seal weakens,the desians reappear just as they have now"

lloyd shifted a bit embarassed"i...i knew that...i-i just forgot..."

professor raine gave a small smile at kairi"at least one irving knows to study well..."this caused lloyd to sweatdrop and kairi to blush"as you all know,today is the day of prophecy...kairi,if you would?"

the auburn haired girl nodded"the day of prophecy is a very important day in which the chosen of mana will receive an oracle from the goddess martel"kairi finished before taking her seat once more beside her best friend collette

raine:"now,chosen of mana...colllette"

the blonde haired girl stood with a smile acknowledging the professor with a"yes ma'am"

raine:"tell us about the journey of the world regeneration process"

collette:"it is a journey to seal away the desians"

collette went on to explain in greater detail while lloyd sort of began spacing out before noticing his sister looking out the window with what appeared to be a glazed expression,he wanted to aske what was wrong before he noticed collette had finished her explanation and was now staring at him

raine:"the chosens journey has two purposes,to revive mana as well as defeat the desians,now for the next question-

however raine was cut off by a bright flash of light filling the room

lloyd:"w-what was that?"

collette:"thats..."

raine:calm down everyone,it would appear the time for the oracle has come..."

lloyd took a look around seeing a single person missing after the flash,immediatly he began to panic

lloyd:"wait a minute!where's kairi!?

everyone got a"!" mark starting to look around

* * *

*i know this obviously doesn't happen in the game,but i did say i may add my own stuffx3hopefully it won't like completely ruin the story or anything,also i will include individuals p.o.v's*

* * *

kairi's p.o.v

you were sitting in the classroom staring out the window listening as collette continued her explanation of her regeneration journey,when you began to hear a soft whisper in your head

_kairi...kairi,please come...i need you,hurry!_

you blinked a moment not moving to look around or anything as you figured it was only your imagination when you heard it again

_kairi,kairi...you must hurry,danger approaches...you must...FIGHT_

suddenly a blinding light shot through the classroom causing everyone to sheild their eyes including you,however when you opened them you no longer saw the familiar looking wooden desks or familiar faces of collettte sitting beside you,instead you saw what looked to be the inside of a...chapel?

you:am i...dreaming?it was both a question and a hope,since you knew for a fact that you probably shouldn't be in any kind of chapel unless you were the chosen maybe,you took a step forward only to grab your head falling to your knees feeling a massive headache take over

_kairi,go to the altar...hurry,hury!there is not much time..._

you:what are you...talking about?you breathed slowly rising to your feet as the headache began to fade,you heard a noise from around the corner deciding to check it out before seeing it was a monster

you:uh-oh...

you had no way of defending yourself and were all alone,so you did the most logical thing you could think of,ran like hell

you:lloyd!collette!somebody!aah!

you accidently tripped over your own two feet stumbling to the ground with a sweatdrop appearing above your head(man,i am spending way too much time around collette...)

once more you picked yourself up seeing that three more monsters had appeared surrounding you on all sides and backing you into a corner(oh man...i don't wanna be mpnster food...)

_kairi,concentrate!you must fight!_

you made a low growl sound"listen you,how am i supposed to fight without-

you were cut off by one of the monsters lunging at you,a shreik escaped your lungs as you raised a hand to defend yourself shouting out the first word to come to your mind

you:ruin!

a bright white light shot forth from your hand destroying the monster on contact as the others took a catious step back,you turned your hand examining it back and front trying to figure out what just happened

you:did...did i just do that?

* * *

lloyd's p.o.v

you were breathing heavily from exhaustion along with collette and genis on the ground in front of your opponent,he swung his weapon in the air which was a ball attached to a chain preparing for the final blow

you:'dammit!i need to get inside,i need to find kairi!'

you thought frustrated as you kept eyeing the entrance to the temple hoping that your sister was hopefully in there,it was collettes idea that maybe thats where she went since she was curious much like lloyd about how the oracle for collette works...but now this had to happen you thought bitterly struggling to stand as you saw the metalic ball coming down on you"sh-

_KLANG!_

* * *

Kairi felt her heart punding against her chest as the two remaining monsters seemed to stare at her'_probably deciding how they wanna eat me_'the auburn haired girl thought making a small sliding motion to the one side before hearing the one monster tht looked like a floating skull growl at her causing her to freeze_  
_

'_well this day certainly is turning into one of the less enjoyable ones..._'

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no reviews=no update


End file.
